


Home

by mistermanners



Category: DCU, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hipsters, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistermanners/pseuds/mistermanners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Olsen never imagined settling down with anyone. But that's exactly what he's doing with Clark Kent.<br/>Clark Kent and Jimmy Olsen hipster AU drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Jimmy Olsen never imagined his life this way. He had never seen himself in a committed relationship. He was always the one looking for a good time, never wanting to be tied down. But then Clark Kent stormed into his life. And Clark was bike rides, coffee shop dates, and indie rock. One of the boys who seemed to only exist in pictures, perfectly shaved undercut and chunky sweater included. Jimmy, on the other hand, was photography and parties and house music. One of the boys that everyone knew, the party arrived with him.  
But there he was, wrapped up in Clark and blankets in his too small single bed. He rarely woke up first, but when he did, he would play with Clark’s hair to rouse him gently and Clark would give him a sleepy smirk and murmur about how it felt nice. Jimmy would grin and kiss Clark’s hair or forehead, whichever struck his fancy that particular morning. Even though he was the smaller of the two, he slept higher up on the bed because he knew Clark liked to bury his face in his neck or rest his forehead against his shoulder, depending on how they were laying that particular night.  
Jimmy had started making subtle changes to his apartment to help it better suit Clark’s needs. He got a tea kettle because Clark liked to drink tea at night; coffee keyed him up too much. He bought another set of towels so Clark could shower there and extra razors so he could shave too. He cleared out some of his drawers so Clark had somewhere to leave clothes. And Jimmy did this all without putting much thought it into it. What had once been his fortress of solitude, his own sanctuary, didn’t feel like home anymore if Clark wasn’t there. The nights when Clark had somehow managed to not be sleeping at Jimmy’s, Jimmy was sleeping at Clark’s. And Clark never put up a fight. In fact, he liked that they spent their nights together because he had found it difficult to sleep without Jimmy now that he was so used to it.  
It was a usual night tonight, all snuggled in Jimmy’s tiny bed with the radio on because Jimmy couldn’t sleep in the silence. Clark used to hate sleeping with the radio on, it kept him awake, but now, he hardly noticed it. Jimmy kissed the top of Clark’s head.  
“You awake?” He whispered.  
“Mhm.” Was Clark’s groggy response.  
“I...I love you Clark.” Jimmy murmured, looking out the window. Clark cleared his throat and looked up at Jimmy.  
“I love you too Jimmy. Now go to sleep. It’s four in the morning.” He said, kissing Jimmy’s collarbone.  
“Okay. Night.” Jimmy’s grin was practically audible in his voice.  
“Goodnight.” Clark mumbled, resting his forehead on the base of Jimmy’s neck.  
The grin stayed firmly planted on Jimmy’s face as he fell asleep, the sound of Clark’s quiet snoring lulling him there.


End file.
